Episode 66
Stop Praying for Grandpa The episode picks up at the beginning of a combat between two black abishai (dragon devil things) and a green abishai that have been posing as locals in Oasis. The abishai have trapped the party in the mansion of the presumed head archivist that has been impersonated. * The fight begins with the abishai creating spheres of magical darkness and throwing a confusion spell into the fray that locks down a large portion of the party for awhile. * Barkley is grabbed by one of the black abishai, who flies upstairs with her. Barkley tries to persuade the devil to let her go, which confuses it and it just spikes her into the ground like a volleyball. Barkley collects herself and dimension doors away to regroup with the party. * Godfrey loses his giant ape form when confusion makes him headbutt a wall, he spends several rounds flirting with the wall because... Grandpa's just like that. *Vahlka and Olly stand around being confused for a long while before Olly shakes it off and then Vahlka knocks her out in one swing. You know, par for the course. *Godfrey starts being a pest for the green abishai since he is the only person that can see in magical darkness. She closes into melee with him and uses her magic item, a cubic gate, to plane shift him to Avernus. *Necara recognizes the green abishai and calls her by name; Onaphiel. *Vahlka finally shakes off the confusion and runs over to Olivia's body to fish the sunlight beads out of the bag of holding. She throws one down and destroys the magical darkness then heals Olivia to get her back on her feet. *Olivia manages to heal Mak-reheh and get him back into the fight so he can take down one of the black Abishai. *Vahlka cuts down one of the black abishai before Onaphiel decides it is time to flee. Vahlka uses her mage slayer feat to make one last opportunity attack as Onaphiel tries to plane shift away and manages to slay her, preventing her from escaping intact. *The party collects Onaphiel's magic items; a necklace of Shadowfell beads and a Cubic Gate attuned to the following planes;The Nine Hells (Avernus), Gehenna, The Shadowfell, Hades, The Elemental Plane of Fire, Pandemonium. After inspecting the Cubic Gate, Lucius confirms there's no means to bring Godfrey back with it. *Olivia uses a Sending spell to reach Godfrey. Who informs the party he is in Avernus and that Tenebrous is there and will help him to return to the material plane. Vahlka and Olivia spaz out for a moment. *Vahlka and Olivia search the manision kind of shittily. They find a bunch of potions and some weird fiendish magic circles and also a spaghetti squash. *After an hour or so we hear Conservators approaching the house and look out to see a tall dark skinned tiefling man arguing with a sand elf Conservator. After a moment we realize the tiefling is... Godfrey? Grandpa is now a tiefling. *We are questioned under a zone of truth by the Conservator briefly before he allows us to leave. We head back to the tavern and have a tense conversation about Godfrey's metamorphosis before ending the session. No Recording cause I fucked up Chatzy Log: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a2zOlA2vI3F227sAk49orSLd2Ix0LzciF4tKFp2XGXk/edit?usp=sharing